


Pretending for a moment

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean just wants a free meal on Valentine's day with his fake date. He didn't intend for real feelings to come out.





	Pretending for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Destiel Valentine's Day Mini bang!! It's also the first of one of my many partnerships with art done by The lovely and wonderful Shadowpaintedrose

“Why are we doing this again?” Castiel asks. Dean doesn't respond to him, instead he fixes the collar of Castiel's shirt, adding the tie to go along with it. “I do not understand the purpose of it.”

 

Dean grins. “This restaurant is giving out free meals to couples.”

 

Castiel frowns. His brows furrowing with confusion.

 

“We're not a couple.”

 

“That's kind of the point. Okay, we're pretending to be a couple, you know for the free food.”

 

Castiel seems confused still. Dean can see it in his eyes, the way that he's squinting, the head tilt.

 

“I don't eat.”

 

Dean drops his hands from Castiel's tie. “Yes. We know that. You don't eat, we're not a couple. We're pretending that we are. Because I want the free food and Sammy wouldn't go along with the the lie so you're the next best thing.”

 

“So I'm lying. Is that it?”

 

Dean nods. “Pretty much. Just follow my lead okay?”

 

Castiel shrugs. A few years with the Winchesters and he's learned to lie, he just doesn't think it's going to be a complete lie for him. He's had feelings for Dean since he first laid eyes on him. He just wonders how this will affect their relationship.

 

The restaurant is quiet, not that many couples out on Valentine's day. It surprises Dean but that doesn't really concern him. What concerns him is the fact that there's a giant burly man guarding the door--next to him is a sign that reads real couples only--asking questions to make sure that everything was legit. It shouldn't be that hard. As long as you don't stumble, you're fine.

 

The couple in front of them fails miserably, their lies couldn't get them past. Dean isn't worried. He’s got this.

 

“How long have the two of you been dating?”

 

Dean doesn't even have to break a sweat. He just remembers the first time that he met Castiel.

 

“Almost ten years.” The lie is easy.

 

The guard quirks an eyebrow. “And you haven't married him yet?”

 

Dean shrugs. “Gotta find the right moment you know? Maybe tonight is that night.”

 

He nudges Castiel, who smiles brightly.

 

“Marriage isn't something I'm opposed to. Perhaps tonight could be the night.”

 

The guard just sighs, obviously satisfied with their answer and lets them past.

 

The restaurant isn't as upscale and classy as the others but it's better than most that Dean's been to.

 

They find a table in the far back of the restaurant, taking a seat and opening up the menu. Castiel scans over it, unsure. But he sees some things that he knows Dean likes and he chooses to order that when the waitress comes over.

 

Dean orders the exact same thing that Castiel had, the waitress just smiles.

 

“That's so cute! Ordering the same thing. How adorable!”

 

Dean grins. “Yeah. That's us. An adorable couple!”

 

She take the menus and walks off.

 

“That was a lot easier than I thought.” Dean smiles. “I was sure you would have spoken up by now.”

 

“I have not seen you this happy in a long time. I remember a few Valentine's days before you were miserable. This changes that. You're happy and I don't want to ruin that for you.”

 

“Well, thanks for that.”

 

Castiel grins. “No problem. You deserve to smile a lot more. It's rare that it happens and you're much too handsome not to smile.”

 

Dean stares at Cas. “Did you just call me cute?”

 

“Handsome was the word I used.”

 

“But still, and on Valentine's day of all days.”

 

“I believe that this day traditionally includes that people who are attracted to someone expresses their feelings for one another. And I thought since we were already pretending to be a couple, why not make it real?”

 

“Really Cas?”

 

“Really. I've liked you, for the last ten years. I'm not sure how you've felt about me but I'm willing to see where this goes. As you've said before.”

 

Dean sits back in his chair. “Well then. We can see where this goes. If that's what you want.”

 

 

  1. 


  
  



End file.
